


Get well soon, Shepard.

by EnlightenedCrayon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Oneshot, Oneshotfic, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlightenedCrayon/pseuds/EnlightenedCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wakes up after defeating the Reapers.<br/>She should have died, shouldn't she?<br/>Maybe not.<br/>A very short fic, inspired by 001-JeSter-100's drawing, link attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get well soon, Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [F!Shep_recovering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85670) by 001-JeSter-100. 



> Author's note: In my vision, this story happens after defeating the Reapers, but it could happen at any point after ME2's Suicide Mission as well.

In the corner of the room, Grunt is mumbling something, he looks up and sees Shepard is waking up.

Now he doesn't feel guilty anymore. He will never, _EVER_ leave the side of his Battlemaster in a fight.

All these emotions are too hard  for Grunt to describe, as he is not the Krogan poet fighting alongside him on Aralakh Company who sadly perished a while ago.

He just opens his arms and yells " _Shepuhrrd_!" while he walks towards her bedside.  
Shepard pats him gently in the arm and whispers "I love you Grunt" while she smiles.  
Nobody besides of Grunt seems to notice the remark, as everybody is still laughing at Grunt's rare show of affection.  
Grunt simply has a mighty shitgrin on his face, an expression Shepard loves, he simply replies " ** _He He He_** " in his trademark baritone voice.  
  
Garrus shakes his head and laughs just as he feels some arms tighten around his gauntlet. He reaches out without looking, so he can tickle a unsuspecting Quarian in his arms. He seems to miss the right spot as he gets slapped, along with some pretty harsh words along of " _Bosh'tet vas Normandy_ ".  
  
He just laughs at himself.  
The last weeks were filled with death and suffering, this moment was as good as it gets.  
  
He wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
